russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Express Balita
Express Balita (Express News) is the flagship national network news program broadcast of the government-sequestred network IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines thru ATC @ IBC block. It is one of the news programs produced by the network's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs and aired from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m., Saturdays from 12:30 a.m. to 1:00 a.m. and Sundays from 10:15 p.m. to 10:45 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 in Mega Manila, its television counterpart DZTV TeleTrese, IBC News Network and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan, with several Radyo Budyong stations nationwide. It is also aired internationally via Global IBC. Its reportorial teams tasked to gather the news every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as the nearby provinces in around the world. It remains as the longest running Filipino-language national newscast in the Philippine television since its inception on April 13, 1998. About the show 'Pre-launch' In 1998, IBC News executives, among them president Boots Anson-Roa in August 7 1998, began holding meetings with higher-ups on plans to launch an all-new news program that will serve as a replacement to IBC TV X-Press. On August 10, 1998, IBC announced the launch of Express Balita during the big reunion special extravaganza Homecoming sa 13. 'Miranda-Soriano era' Express Balita premiered on April 13, 1998, replacing CTN Midnite. It was the country's poineer news program anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano. The airing at 4:30 pm slot right before the VTV block. Miranda Castro has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Serna-Soriano era' Miranda Castro left the newscast in June 2000 to anchor the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with return of IBC news anchor Elmer Mercado, she was replaced by former actress Snooky Serna. At the time, Serna become a female broadcast journalists she is a very serious role of news anchor. Serna has famous closing line is "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. 'Castelo-Eala era' In September 2001, Serna and Marie Soriano was replaced by Precious Hipolito-Castelo, a former teen star and Noli Eala. When Eala his famous signature close, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end of the newscast. Eala left the newscast in New Year 2003 to anchor IBC News Tonight, leaving Hipolito-Castelo as the sole anchor of the newscast. 'Castelo-Dacame era' In 2005, Hipolito-Castelo was joined by Errol Cadame, it become Castelo's co-anchor. 'Castelo-Atienza' In New Year 2006, Dacame was replaced by Ali Atienza became Castelo's co-anchor. Atienza become signature close "Maraing salamat pong tayong lahat, Mabuhay" to end of the newscast. However, Atienza left the newscast in 2008 in order to run for Mayor of Manila. He was temporarily replaced by Errol Dacame. 'Castelo-Fermando era' In 2008, Dacame eventually replaced by DZRH reporter and host Bing Formento became the co-anchor. Fermando is signature close to end of the newscast is "Mga Ka-Toto ang ating pambansang pilipinas". The team-up continued until 2009, when Castelo decided to run for Councilor of Quezon City. 'Morales-Padilla era' On November 9, 2009, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla replaced Hipolito-Castelo and Formento and the newscast relaunched to their present look and OBB. However, Padilla, being the wife of Erwin Tulfo, left the newscast in late 2010 to be acquired by TV5 to anchor for Aksyon Breaking on AksyonTV, leaving Morales as the sole anchor of the program. 'Serna-Morales era' On July 12, 2010, Snooky Serna returned to the anchors and she anchored it from 2000-2001, then joined Jake Morales and the timeslot return to the original timeslot at 4:30 pm. The same day, the newscast was given a new graphics, new title card and new OBB with the new theme composed by Jimmy Antiporda. 'Serna-Cepeda era' On June 17, 2011, Jake Morales left the newscast for the return of Ronda Trese with Tony Velasquez and Cathy Eigenmann, replacing IBC News Tonight. On June 20, 2011, Ricardo Cepeda become a news anchor, then joined Snooky Serna as the main anchors, becoming the tandem anchor on a newscast on the Philippine television. The reformat were changing to the graphics, new logo got a banner news program, tltle card and new OBB while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The same day, the newly based slogan Ang Balita para sa Pilipino! which literally means The News for the Filipino was used to launch of the newscast. In the opening ident, Cepeda gave a sneak peek of the headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, the new opening billboard with Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC news center, ito ang Express Balita..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Cepeda used her signature closing line, "Maraming salamat sa inyong pagsubaybay" to end the newscast. On August 8, 2011, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita adopted the new set that using the IBC News studios with new graphics, title card, new theme and the new opening billboard while added a newsdesk with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The same day, Chin-Chin Gutierrez as the segment reporter called Balita Atbp., weatherman Jeff Arcilla was added as the weather forecaster for Ulat Panahon and Georgina Wilson also added as the segment host for Showbiz Balita, an entertainment news segment features the entertainment scene with the stars at the TV and movie industry. With the introduction of international broadcasts in 2011 to the international channel Global IBC, Express Balita became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast in overseas with expanded reach through Global IBC and the live web streaming on its offcial webpage. On July 2, 2012, along with IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, the newscast was reformat and were change the new graphics, adpoted the news desk, new title card, new opening billboard and new set, when starting its simulcast on IBC News Network at the same time. A new segment, Ulat CCTV ''(''Concerned Citizens Taking Videos), was launched aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Also, new public service segment called Lingkod Kapinoy anchored by Serna herself continues the program's mission operating through IBC Foundation, Inc. while Serna also become a host for a newest public service program called Snooky. The main anchors also give their opinions on a news item, with the segment host of Showbiz Balita which joining them in their commentaries as she is also in the studio with the main anchors. 'Omaga-Diaz-Serna-Cepeda era' On October 1, 2012, former ABS-CBN news anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz joining Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda as the main anchors. The timeslot was moved from 4:30 pm to 6:30 pm, Express Balita is now on primetime slot which holds the record of having the highest rating flagship newscast on Philippine television will compete the rivals of flagship news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. An exclusive live interview with President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III, featured Noynoy's interview, most of the newscast's airtime. Also, Cooltura host Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba also the segment host called Happy ni Cathy, and also with the oficial Express Balita pages in Facebook and Twitter account. The coverage of games of the Philippine Basketball Association, the newscast airing at 6:30 pm right after first game and before second game of the PBA during Wednesday and Friday. According to Kantar Media Philippines, Express Balita is now become the longest-running primetime news program on Philippine TV garnered a rating of 30.7% in Mega Manila. On December 21, 2012, Express Balita covered the Save the World of 2012 with the longest telecast in the history, lasting for about from 6:30pm to 7:30pm. It was anchored by Snooky Serna and Henry Omaga-Diaz at the IBC Newscenter Manila and Ricardo Cepeda at the United States with the one anchoring the IBC special broadcast "Save the World: 2012 Coverage" since morning as hundreds of millions die in catastrophic earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide where the earth is safe would not be end. The edition covered the world safe from disaster to the millions of viewers worldwide with other reporters stationed. As of April 1, 2013, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, Express Balita relaunched a new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package design, new logo (still using the the globe world theme with the new color of all-blue icing and red), new opening billboard (OBB) with the new HD television, opening titles and the computer-animated, new set of IBC news center with a brighter flooring and background, and new title card along with Facebook and Twitter pages and new segment icons debuted. The newly improved weather graphics and new reporting of IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. 'New Reformat' On September 30, 2013, the new improved time chock shown on the news ticker at the same rivals of the two networks are ABS-CBN and GMA Network at the news ticker and time check of the network during the news broadcasts. The same night, Express Balita, alongside Ronda Trese, reformatted their logo, opening titles, and new graphics design. The redesigned logo which is also based on the globe world theme. It began to its studio at the newly-bulit IBC Broadcast Center with a new set of IBC news center was also seen with a brighter flooring and background and new segment icons debuted. As of July 16, 2014, Express Balita, together with Happy Morning Yehey, News at Noon, IBC Headliners and Ronda Trese, relaunched the opening titles, new graphics and new title cards. Omaga-Diaz and Serna-Go becoming the weeknight anchors of the newscast, while Santos and Veloso were in the weekend anchors. Weekend edition Since 1998, Express Balita also on weekend edition with Orly Mercado and Alice Noel as its first anchors. Alice Noel left the weekend edition, and was replaced by Toni Marcelo in 2001 joining Mercado. In November 14, 2009, Marcelo and Mercado were replaced by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Abel Cruz. However, Valencia left the weekend edition in late 2010 and was replaced by Chal Lontoc. As of September 30, 2012, Cruz and Lontoc were replaced by Alex Santos and Cathy Eigenmann. By September 28, 2013, the weekend edition introducong the newest anchormen Vincent Santos replaced Alex and Amelyn Veloso replaced Eigenmann when Amelyn was a former TV5 news anchor was used to anchor a defunct CTN Midnite and is also IBC's female continuity voice-over. Theme music The current theme music of Express Balita was introduced on July 12, 2010, which is arranged and composed by Jimmy Antiporda as the compositions with a mission of heavy metal rock-styled introduction. Anchors 'Weeknight edition' *Henry Omaga-Diaz (2012-present) *Snooky Serna-Go (2000-2001, 2010-present) 'Weekend edition' *Vincent Santos (screen name: Greggy Santos) (2013-present) *Amelyn Veloso (2014-present) 'Former anchors' *Anne Marie Soriano (weekday edition, 1998-2001) *Orly Mercado (weekend edition, 1998-2009) *Ricardo Cepeda (weekday edition, 2011-2014) *Alex Santos (2012-2013) *Cathy Eigenmann (2012-present, also a primary relief anchor for Serna) *Ida Miranda Castro (weekday edition, 1998-2000) *Alice Noel (weekday editon, 1998) *Toni Marcelo (weekend edition, 2001-2009) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (weekday edition, 2001-2009) *Errol Dacame (weekday edition, 2005-2006, 2008) *Noli Eala (weekday edition, 2001-2003) *Czarinah Lusuegro (weekend edition; 2013-2014) *Ali Atienza (weekday edition, 2006-2008) *Bing Formento (weekday edition, 2008-2009) *Jake Morales (weekday edition, 2009-2011) *Karen Padilla (weekday edition, 2009-2010) *Zyrene Parsad-Valensia (weekend edition, 2009-2010) *Chal Lontoc (weekend edition, 2010-2012) *Abel Cruz (weekend edition, 2009-2012) Segment Anchors 'Current' *Aldczar Aurelio - Ulat Panahon (2013-present) *Georgina Wilson - Showbiz Balita (2011-present) *Lil Mateo - Coolinarya (2013-present) *Hans Mortel - Boto ni Hans (2013-present) 'Former' *Chin-Chin Gutierrez - Balita Atbp. (2011-2012) *Jeff Arcilla - Ulat Panahon (2011-2013) *Cathy Eigenmann - Happy ni Cathy (segment feature, 2012-2013) *Greg Gregorio - Adventurista (2013-2014) Segments 'Current' Weekdays *'Ulo ng mga Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Presinto 13' - Police Report *'Global RoundUp' - Foreign News *'CCTV Balita' - CCTV Report *'I-Balita Ako' - Citizen Journalism *'Tulong Kapinoy' - Rescue and Command News *'Mission ng Bayan' - Public Service *'Lingkod Kapinoy' - Public Service *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast of the Day *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Showbiz Balita' - Showbiz News *'Coolinarya' - Food Features *'Cooltura' - Culture *'Boto Hans' - Feature Trivia and Video Clips Weekends *'Ulo ng mga Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast of the Day *'Sports Page' - Sports News *'Showbiz Balita' - Showbiz News 'Former' *'Express Major Balita' - Major News *'Metro Balita' - Metro News *'Happy ni Cathy' - Featuring Host Cathy Eigenmann *'Balita Atbp.' - Feature Stories *'Adventurista' - Travelouge Express Balita on IBC Regional Since 2011, Express Balita's editions are broadcast on all IBC owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide All regional editions air every weekdays at 5:30 pm and some have simulcast over Global IBC for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Regional Versions' 'Luzon' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''Express Balita Pangasinese'' (IBC-8 Dagupan) *''Express Balita Ilokano'' (IBC-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Cagayan Valley'' (IBC-13 Legaspi) *''Express Balita Bicolandia'' (IBC-13 Naga) *''Express Balita Palawan'' (IBC-13 Puerto Princesa) 'Visayas' *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Negrense'' (IBC-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita Tacloban'' (IBC-12 Tacloban) 'Mindanao' *''Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao'' (IBC-10 Cagayan De Oro) *''Express Balita Caraga'' (IBC-5 Butuan) *''Express Balita Zamboanga'' (IBC-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Cotabato'' (IBC-2 Cotabato) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' (IBC-10 General Santos) Awards and recognitions The national Express Balita and its anchors/reporters throughout its decades of airing got various local, national and even international recognitions like the Asian TV Awards and International Emmy Awards, as reported in the IBC Annual Reports. Also in the IBC Annual Reports, the regional editions of Express Balita and their respective news teams got notable local and even national recognitions (via KBP Golden Dove Awards). Among the award-winning regional editions and regional news teams hail from Express Balita Amianan, Express Balita Ilonggo, Express Balita Bisaya and Express Balita Davaoeno. 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Top Rating News and Public Affairs 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Male News Presenter (Vincent Santos) *2014 Winner, Outstanding News Program 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Male News Program Anchor (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2014 Winner, Best Television News Program 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Program) - Won *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of News Host) - Won (Vincent Santos) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Snooky Serna) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Female Newscater) - Won (Snooky Serna) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2010 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Asian Television Awards' *2012 Asian TV Awards (Best News Program) - Winner 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Henry Omaga-Diaz) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Ricardo Cepeda) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Won (Snooky Serna) 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Ricardo Cepeda) *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Newscast) - Nominated *2012 20th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won References External links *Program Site *Express Balita on Facebook *Express Balita on Twitter *Express Balita on Multiply See also *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC-13 Schedule in July 1999 *Boots Anson-Roa pulls Channel 13 to No.3 *IBC 13 EXPRESS BALITA OCT 22,2009 1ST CUT - YouTube *IBC Express Balita marks 13th Annyversary *IBC-13 beefs-up new primetime programming *Full List of Winners of Anak TV ‘Makabata’ Star Awards 2012 *Kathryn Bernardo got a show business *IBC-13 Revealed Upcoming New Shows for 2013 *IBC-13 field reinvigorated program slate *Express Balita now top afternoon viewership nationwide *New Year TV Guide 2012-2013 *Snooky Serna is now Kapinoy *IBC released newest 2013 station ID *Happy 53rd Anniversary of Kapinoy network *IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies *IBC unveils new look of its 53rd anniversary *The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday *IBC's Q1 Income Up by 30% *Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head *Eric Canoy plans future of IBC *Express Balita and Ronda Trese refreshes in IBC news room *Kapinoy Network and Media ng Bayan to air integrated, multi-platform coevrage of PNoy's 4th SONA *IBC is the nation’s number 3 most-watched TV network in July 2013 *IBC's news program continues to be dominated viewership *'Express Balita' beats 'TV Patrol' and '24 Oras' in Mega Manila *Primetime newscast Express Balita ranked number 2 *Snooky Serna is on TV *Newscasts Meet New Technology in ‘Express Balita’ and ‘Ronda Trese’ *IBC goes on IBC Broadcast Center *IBC is the official 2014 and 2016 Olympics broadcaster *TV Patrol and 24 Oras challenge to Express Balita's supremacy *Express Balita wons the TV ratings *MARIO DUMAUAL SCORES EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH ARIANA GRANDE Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Philippine television series